yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Orange Citrus
Orange Citrus is the tritagonist of YellowHead.'' He is YellowHead and Rusty's neighbor and YellowHead's best friend. Appearance Orange is an orange fruit. He appears as an orange circle, and his stem appears as a dark spot on his head. He has black oval eyes and a black line as a mouth. He has floating circular hands and floating elliptic feet. In Season 1, he had black outlines. This was replaced wth a darker orange in Season 2, and has remained within the design until Season 4. He now has no outlines. His designed is based off like an object show character, with floating limbs like Diamond. Personality Orange is generally friendly towards people. He is a gamer and a nerd, as he is usually interacting with technology or playing a video game most of the time. Orange is shown to be socially inept. He tends to state the obvious to others. He is nitpicky, correcting anyone who is wrong, even at the slightest or littlest mistake. However, when one of his friends is at stake, he will support them to the fullest, as shown with YellowHead in "The Court," and Lime in "The Triple Grill." By the time YellowHead returns to Redville, Orange has noticeably changed, as noted by Lime. He has become much more laid-back compared to his older, nitpicky self. He has also become even more socially-inept and rude than before. This is first shown when he tells YellowHead to "loosen up a little," and then hits on Aiyana at Lime's party in "The Future of Everything." Lime comments that he has been acting "rather rude and dirty lately." Relationships YellowHead Orange is his best friend, and they are shown hanging out together often, such as in "Ideas," "Standing Up School," and "The Future of Everything." They are shown to help each other. Orange is shown to care for YellowHead and help him when he needs it, such as when he defends YellowHead in his trial in "The Court." Orange becomes depressed after YellowHead loses the trial and gets sentenced to death. By the time he is revived, in "The Future of Everything," Orange has become more laid-back, rude, and even more socially inept. YellowHead becomes increasingly annoyed by Orange and his obsessive crush on Aiyana. In "The Game," Orange constantly talks about Aiyana and asks if she is in the gym class, making YellowHead annoyed. YellowHead snaps after throwing a ball at Yield Sign, when Orange mentions wanting to go on a date with her. YellowHead violently towers over Orange and throws a ball at him. They make up and reunite in "The Penitence," when YellowHead apologizes to Orange. Orange says that it wasn't a big deal, and YellowHead is overjoyed. Rusty Rusty is Orange's friend. In "The Triple Grill," Orange tells Rusty that his other friend Lime is being triple grilled. However, they later drift apart, as Rusty gets annoyed at his nitpicking and stating obvious facts. In "You Have No Fingers," Orange mentions that Rusty has no fingers, infuriating him and making him throw his computer out the window, hurting Lucie. They have not spoken to each other since then. In "The Game," Rusty mocks him after YellowHead beats him up. Lime Lime is one of Orange's friends. Orange is shown to care for him in "The Triple Grill." His dad Not much is known about their relationship. It is most likely not strong because his father has tried to eat his friend, Lime. Scratch Cat Orange accidentally throws a can at the Scratch Cat in "The Court Part II." The Scratch Cat snaps, and Orange says "no", afraid of him. PurpleHead Orange feels annoyed by his actions and obnoxiousness in "Where Is He? Remake". He questions his actions and is confused on the way he behaves around him and others. It is not known if Orange feels threatened to him, or if they are even enemies, but it is known that their relationship is not strong. Aiyana Orange hits on her in "The Future of Everything." Aiyana is disgusted by it, and asks YellowHead if he "seriously knows him." He develops a crush on her. He stares at a picture of her in "Valentines." This is further shown in "The Game" when Orange shoots seeds out. Aiyana is disgusted and throws a parking meter at Orange in retaliation. Yield Sign Orange is shown to have a crush on her too, and mentions wanting to go out on a date with her in "The Game." Appearances Season 1 * "The Triple Grill" (debut) * "You Have No Fingers" * "Bagel" Season 2 * "Ideas" * "The Accident" * "Always Wear Your Helmet" * "Standing Up School" * "New Years" Season 3 * "The Court Part I" * "The Wrong Side of The Bed in a nutshell" * "The Court Part II" * "School Starts Tomorrow" (cameo) * "Where Is He? Remake" * "Christmas" * "The Void Part III" Season 4 * "The Future Of Everything" * "Valentines" * "The Game" * "The Penitence" * "Parental Guidance Part I: Orange's Rival" Gallery Designs Orange debut.svg|Orange's first design. Orange Ideas.svg|Orange's second design. File:Orange V3.svg|Orange's third and current design. Outfits Orange Winter Gear.svg|Orange's winter gear. Trivia * Orange has a game dedicated to him, [[Oranges Offroader|''Oranges Offroader]]. * His last name was revealed in "Christmas," along with his mother's name Cindey Citrus, in a sprite name. ** His last name was originally going to be Jacobsen. * Orange is the only character whose parents have both been revealed. His father was revealed in "The Triple Grill," while his mother was revealed in "Christmas." * He is shown to be a weeaboo in "The Future of Everything," hanging a picture of Yoko in his room. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Students